


Rant to me, I like the sound (I like your voice, I like your mouth)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Series: Two Kids Stories [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airpods as a plot device, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Let’s pretend the title doesnt have overt romantic overtones thanks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sappy, Short & Sweet, This is an ultra rare pair so...pls give em a chance!, Title from ‘fool’ by cavetown, all the feels, also happy 100 mil to gods menu!!!, and now the series is over! Yay!, changbin is the best hyung, it’s cute i promise, jeongbin have such a great dynamic irl :’), jeongin is an angel pls protect, my first Jeongbin uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: There are very few rules in the Stray Kids dorm, but there are acoupleyou'd be remiss to break;‘If Chan buys a black sweatshirt that looks exactly like his other black sweatshirts, DO NOT call him out on it.'‘If Minho is ranting about his cats, just smile and nod. Don’t question it. Don’t make any sudden movements.’And most importantly:‘If you value your life and limbs, DO NOT talk to Jeongin when he has his airpods in.’Changbin knows this. But he'salwaysbeen bad at following the rules.(Inspired by JeongBin’s duet from Two Kids Song, in which Jeongin is having some issues comparing himself to other singers, and Changbin is there to help.)
Relationships: Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Two Kids Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846813
Comments: 35
Kudos: 184





	Rant to me, I like the sound (I like your voice, I like your mouth)

There are very few rules in the Stray Kids dorm. A well known free-for-all of laughter, shenanigans and chaos, there aren't many things that _are_ off-limits within their flat.

****

But there _are_ a couple rules you'd be remiss to break;

****

_‘If you see one piece of cheesecake left in the fridge, DO NOT eat it, unless you are Jisung.’_

****

_‘Use more than two pumps of Felix’s 60,000 won firming serum at your own risk.’_

****

_‘If Chan buys a black sweatshirt that looks exactly like his other black sweatshirts, DO NOT call him out on it.’_

****

_‘If Seungmin is singing in the shower, DO NOT tell him to be quiet. YOU are the one who should be quiet.’_

****

_‘If Minho is ranting about his cats, just smile and nod. Don’t question it. Don’t make any sudden movements.’_

****

And, of course, the _most_ hard-and-fast decree in their dorm:

****

_‘If you value your life and limbs, DO NOT talk to Jeongin when he has his airpods in.’_

****

While their maknae is famous for his perpetually joyful demeanor and luminous grin that can put the _sun_ out of business, there are certain times when it's just... _not_ a good idea to pester him. _Especially_ when he has his airpods—his fifth or sixth or _seventh_ pair gifted from Chan—shoved in, with music blasting so loud you can hear it on the other side of the _room._

****

Changbin knows this. He _knows_ he should've steered clear of their youngest, when he found him on the sofa in the living room with his airpods in, staring off into the middle distance. The maknae is sitting ramrod straight against the cushioned backrest, his hands balling up the fabric of his joggers. The ridges of his knuckles are stark, blood-drained white. The same eerie shade of ivory as the airpods jammed in his ears. 

****

He should've turned on his heel and fled back to the safety of his room, but _something_ made Changbin falter. Something about the glaze on Jeongin’s eyes made him freeze from doubling back. Something about the angle of his lips, how they’re almost frowning, made Changbin take a step _forward,_ not back. 

****

Changbin ignored the most steadfast order in their dorm, and approached Jeongin while he has his airpods in. In fact, Changbin softly crept over to the sofa himself, and sat himself down _right_ next to the maknae.

****

Jeongin didn't even flinch. He didn't even _look_ at Changbin. His eyes are still glassy and hooded, and staring off into... _somewhere._ Anywhere. 

****

Changbin knows not to speak yet, should his kneecaps pay the ultimate price. So he sat silently at Jeongin’s side, and allowed the younger a few minutes to acclimate to his presence. To become well acquainted with the fact that Changbin isn't leaving anytime soon. 

****

Changbin knows that he simply _can’t_ abandon Jeongin right now, despite the headphones in his ears. Something isn’t right, and Changbin narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, as he leaned closer to Jeongin. 

****

He titled his head towards the closest airpod, and _listened._

****

He heard nothing. No muffled beats, no soft melodies, _nothing._ And while those wireless little buds do their fair share of noise cancellation and sound absorption, this is a different breed of technologically advanced quiet. 

****

This is... _silence._ The complete _absence_ of noise, not the mellowing of music until it becomes artificially hushed. 

****

Changbin jolted with realization; Jeongin isn’t even _listening_ to music right now. 

****

It was at this moment that, despite everything he knew about _Jeongin_ and _airpods_ in the same sentence, Changbin elected to speak. 

****

“Jeongin?” He began, innocently. Softly, since now he knows there aren’t any raucous tunes he has to yell over. “How come you aren’t listening to anything right now?” 

****

Jeongin shut his eyes at the question, as if he’d been caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. As if the ruse is up. He’s been found out. He sighed, weakly, and Changbin tried to ignore how his bottom lip quivered with the heave. 

****

“Hyung,” Jeongin said, _finally_ turning to face the rapper. His brows are scrunching uncharacteristically deep divots in his forehead. It makes him look _far_ older than he is, and the sight made Changbin gulp. “I had these in so _no one_ would talk to me. And you just did the exact opposite! You’re _talking_ to me.” 

****

It was a dismissal. Not necessarily an unkind one, given the fact it _is_ still Jeongin there, under those glossy eyes and downturned lips. But Changbin isn’t _that_ stupid, that naive, to not know when his cue to leave has come and went. And yet, he still stayed planted on the sofa next to Jeongin, because now he _knows,_ without a shadow of a doubt, that something is wrong. 

****

Jeongin using his love of music as a way to keep his doting, often _smothering_ hyungs at bay is nothing out of the ordinary. Jeongin keeping silent, unused airpods in, however? _That_ isn’t normal. That made Changbin’s tummy pinch with worry.

****

Changbin scooted even closer to Jeongin. His voice is still gentle and low, when he posed, “Is something bothering you, Jeongin? You know you can tell hyung _anything,_ right?” 

****

Jeongin shut his eyes again, tighter this time. Changbin could see how his jaw clenched, in time with his hands increasing their grip on his sweats. “I know, hyung.” He whispered. 

****

When he opened his eyes again and turned to face Changbin, there are tears brimming along his lower lashes. His bottom lip trembled again, harder. “It’s just…” he said through a sigh, his gaze darting back to his hands clutching his joggers. “I feel that there are _so_ many singers my age who are just... _better._ Better than _me._ I don’t know if I’m where I’m supposed to _be_ as a singer, hyung.” 

****

“It makes me want to cry.” A stray tear snaked down his cheek as Jeongin said it. 

****

Changbin clambered even closer to their youngest, and threw a strong arm around his shoulder. With their newfound proximity, Changbin tenderly wiped the residual trail left from the tear off Jeongin’s cheeks with his thumb. Jeongin didn’t wiggle away from the contact, in spite of his well known distaste for skinship. 

****

“Jeongin, listen to me,” Changbin began, leaning in close and grounding more of his weight into Jeongin’s body. “I understand your line of thinking, completely. But...have you ever thought that some singers your age feel like they’ll never be as good as _you?”_

****

Jeongin bristled under Changbin’s arm. Changbin swears he felt the boy’s blood run cold, at the junction where their skin meets. “ _W-what?”_

****

His eyes are wide and puffy and slightly bloodshot, but they look a bit brighter than they did before. Changbin refuses to let the moment pass, and pressed on. 

****

“I bet there are _tons_ of young singers, just like _you,_ who wish they could sing as beautifully as Yang Jeongin from Stray Kids. And you know what?” Changbin shook Jeongin a little bit, unconsciously. The boy bobbed with the movement, as if his body is merely fashioned from startlingly realistic jelly. 

****

Jeongin is staring up at him with such wide, sparkling eyes. His hands have gone slack along his sweats, the balled up fabric left wrinkled under the crook of his fingers. His lips have parted, as he visibly attempts to digest what Changbin is telling him. “What?” He asked, breathlessly. 

****

Changbin felt the beginnings of a genuine smile start to perk up the corners of his lips, as he gazed at the maknae. He brought his hand off Jeongin’s shoulder, momentarily, in order to lovingly ruffle his hair. Jeongin squeed in dismay, but didn’t bat his fingers away. “You _are_ Yang Jeongin _,_ ” he said, with relative dramatism, “And by virtue of you being _you_ , that means you’re _exactly_ where _you_ need to be as a singer.” 

****

Jeongin sighed again, once Changbin finished. But unlike before, this rush of air sounded _lighter._ Jeongin blinked away whatever residual wetness was blurring his eyes, and looked at Changbin through his lashes. For the first time that afternoon, Jeongin is smiling. A sweet little quirk at the corner of his lips, small and demure but still _there,_ and still effectively making Changbin’s heart soar between his ribs. 

****

Jeongin reached up two hands to pluck his airpods out of his ears. “Thank you. I really needed that.” 

****

“I love you, hyung.” 

****

Changbin savored each word from Jeongin’s mouth. Such a profession is not a rarity, not completely, but Changbin knows when to stop and _listen,_ and appreciate such a simple sentiment. He basked in _I love you,_ as if those three little words became their very own sun, and descended into their dorm living room. Changbin feels a line of summery heat against his skin, right where his and Jeongin’s bodies meet. 

****

“I love you too, Jeongin.” He said through a smile, matching the beaming, dimple-dotting luminance of the maknae’s. 

****

Changbin knew he should’ve left the moment as it was, in order to keep the sugary sentimentality firmly in the air. But Changbin is Changbin.

****

And he’s _always_ been bad at following rules. 

****

A vaguely devilish smirk lit up Changbin’s lips, as he pressed Jeongin into his side. The younger allowed himself to be guided into the rapper’s muscular flank with no rebuttal. “But I mean, we _literally_ have a song about not comparing yourself to others, Innie. My Pace? Stay in your own lane? Remember?”

****

Changbin pinched Jeongin’s cheek as he teased. The younger’s skin is pleasantly warm under the pads of his fingers, and gradually bunching from the scowl of mock-disgust twisting up his features. 

****

“Ew, hyung!” Jeongin squealed, _now_ taking it upon himself to push Changbin’s prodding fingers away from his face. But he’s still grinning, bigger and brighter than before, when he says, “Way to ruin the moment, Binnie hyung.” 

****

Changbin can tell by the twinkle in his eyes that Jeongin is doing some teasing of his own, but he played along nonetheless. He pouted his lips, and dove into an intricately choreographed _aegyo_ sequence that could make a carved _statue_ want to wince. 

****

And as Jeongin burst into a fit of hysterics, as he pretended to block the cringeworthy display with hands to his eyes, Changbin had a realization. 

****

They may have to make a _slight_ amendment to one of the few rules in the dorm. 

****

_‘If you value your life and limbs, DO NOT talk to Jeongin when he has his airpods in. Unless you are Seo Changbin.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i often deal with Ugly Thoughts like jeongin's, so i think i might be taking the whole “life imitates art” thing too literally? anyways comparison sucks pls don't do it thank u 
> 
> this was kinda experimental (and a pairing ive never written before lol), so kudos n stuff if u enjoyed would be super kewl uwu


End file.
